New Frost
by valeundecumus
Summary: Rosemarie Dragomir is reeling from the deaths of her parents. But with her best friend and guardian Lissa Hathaway, she will make it through. The storyline is a bit of the mix of the first three Vampire Academy novels. Story belongs to Richelle Mead. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" I screamed, waking up. I looked around. I was in a hospital. I glanced down. I had gauze up my thin forearm. It was soaked with blood. I heard a door open, and saw a nurse enter.

"Hello, Rose." she said. "Good to see you awake."

"Where are my parents? Lissa?" I asked the nurse, a Moroi, like me.

"I'm sorry, Rose; your parents have passed on."

"What about Lissa?" I asked again.

"She's alive. Asleep in another room." she said.

"Thank, God."

"Go back to sleep, Princess Dragomir."

And I did.

* * *

The next time I woke up, Lissa Hathaway, my best friend in the entire world, was next to me. She stood about 5'7" with the curves I wanted so desperately. She had long platinum hair and jade green eyes. She was a Dhampir, a half-human, half-Moroi child, and her mom, Rhea Hathaway, is one of _the _best guardians out there. She also had a brother named Andre. He'd graduated last year, and was now a full-fledged guardian, too.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." She hugged me. I let the tears escape, and Lissa rubbed my back. In contrast, I was pale with big brown eyes and brown, almost-black hair. I stood a tall 6'3" with slim curves, like most Moroi. My parents are, um, were Prince Ibrahim and Princess Janine Dragomir. We were the last three in one of the twelve royal Moroi families.

And now it was just me.

Alone.

I sobbed harder into Lissa's shoulder.

"How can they be dead?" I cried.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know."

* * *

They released us later that night. Lissa's mother got a leave to take us back to our school, St. Vladimir's in backwoods Montana. It was a (nearly) year round school for Moroi and Dhampirs to stay protected from Strigoi. To clarify, Moroi are mortal vampires that are born, Strigoi are immortal vampires that are _made_. Moroi had access to the earth's magic (water, earth, fire, air), while Strigoi were bound to eternal night. My mother had been a fire wielder, while my father had wielded air. As of yet, I haven't specialized. I most likely will within the next two years.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, and I'm sorry for your loss, Princess, but I must go. And Vasilisa, I'm so glad you're ok. The way they described the crash, you should have died as well."

"Thank you, Rhea." I said.

"Bye, Mom." Lissa hugged her. Rhea turned on her heel and left.

I went to my room leaving Lissa behind. As I found my bed, I prayed I wouldn't dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm Portland evening surrounded me as I headed back to my apartment with Lissa. I felt kinda weak. I hadn't fed in a couple days. Lissa sensed that as we entered the front door.

"Don't try to deny it. We're doing a feed." She shook her hair out of the way, exposing her neck. I leaned forward and bit into her throat. She cried out in pain for half a second before the endorphins from my saliva kicked in, causing a rush of euphoria.

I peeked out the window and saw a tall figure standing in the creeping shadows. I immediately pulled away from Lissa.

"What?" she asked, slightly dizzy.

"Guardian." Her dopey face vanished, seriousness taking over.

"Let's go." She said. She wobbled slightly as she stood up. I took the car keys from her and we bolted out the front door.

We made it halfway to our car before we were surrounded. Lissa immediately stood in front of me defensively. The tall man from the shadows looked at me. I unconsciously took a step forward and my foot slipped on the wet concrete. I was coming down at a bed angle and it would _hurt_. Except the man caught my arm and pulled me up. I felt a strange tingling run up my arm and down my spine. My heart fluttered as he pulled me to him.

"Lissa." He said, a hint of a Russian accent lacing the word. "Enough. Princess," he regarded me. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to bring you back to St. Vladimir's"

* * *

The plane ride back to St. V's only took a couple hours. Guardian Belikov sat next to me the whole ride. Every once and a while, our hands touched, and each time, the same feeling ran through me. He kept it silent except to ask if I needed anything.

When we touched down on the school's private runway, I felt so tired I could barely stand.

"Princess, are you ok?" Guardian Belikov asked.

"Tired. " I yawned.

"I can carry you if you'd like." He told me. I nodded and he picked me up.

"Thank you." I said. A minute later, I was out.

* * *

The next "morning," (St. V's ran on a nocturnal schedule) we were led into Headmistress Kirova's office.

Kirova was in her mid-40s with brown hair falling to her shoulder. She was just an inch shorter than me.

"Miss Hathaway, what made you think Princess Dragomir from the safety of the academy?" she asked Lissa.

"I was _protecting her._" Lissa snapped. "When _you,_" she pointed at the guardians and Kirova, "couldn't!"

"And such attitude?" Kirova's voice rose. "Why should I not send you to live in a Dhampir commune?"

"Oh with the blood whores? How nice!" Lissa crossed her arms over her chest, and sat back. Blood whores were the sleaziest of Dhampirs. They let Moroi men drink their blood during sex.

"They have a bond." Guardian Belikov chimed in.

"Impossible." Kirova started. "That hasn't happened in centuries."

"I've watched them. They move in sync."

It was true, we were bound. Lissa could hear, see, and feel what I heard, saw, and felt, but not the other way around. I felt nothing from her.

"Plus, Miss Hathaway has talent, I can sense it."

"Fine. I'll make her a deal. Miss Hathaway, you will have extra training sessions with one of our new guardians, but any other time, you will be in your room."

_Lissa._ I thought. _Be careful._

"Fine. Deal." She said.

"Princess Dragomir, Guardian Belikov is now your sanctioned guardian. He'll be following you around until further notice."

I looked up at Guardian Belikov and felt a hint of a smile playing on my lips.

I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

They weren't kidding. Dimitri followed me evereywhere minus the bathroom and my dorm. I only saw Lissa in my afternoon classes.

And then there were the rumors.

Me pregnant. Lissa pregnant. That we ran away to be lovers. Rediculous things that made me want to cry. I was in tears at the end of the day.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Dimitri said before leaving at my door. He leaned down slightly to look me in the eyes. He was 6' 7" with shoulder-length brown hair, and chocolate eyes. I couldn't deny it, he was hot. "Things will be better. I promise" He gave me a pat on the back. The electricity sizzled between us once more. Before I knew what was happening, he had pulled me into a hug, and my breath caught. My heart pounded in my chest. And as quickly as the hug began, it had ended. He look on Dimitri's face (I'm sure) mirrored mine. Shock and embarrassment.

"Um… See you tomorrow."

"9 PM, Princess." He turned on his heel and left.

_What the hell?_ I thought. A text buzzed on my phone.

_What the hell indeed…_

_

* * *

_

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh,

shit. I thought as I entered the dining hall at breakfast the next day. Dimitri followed in silence.

I'd never replied to Lissa's message, and I knew she'd want an answer. I went directly to the feeder's room to avoid her interrogation for the moment being.

"Welcome, Princess." The attendant said. "Hello, Guardian Belikov."

"Hello." Dimitri nodded at her.

"Follow me, Princess." The attendant led me to a young, male feeder. He was cute, but pale.

"Hello, Princess Dragomir. Welcome back." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled before piercing his neck. He smiled until I'd had my fill.

"Thank you, Princess." He said. I smiled at him one more time before leaving Feeders were esentially vampire bite junkies. Our saliva released endorphins which got the ones we bit high. I walked out into the dining hall and jumped into line grabbing a yogurt, as I'm almost not hungry after a feed.

Then it was time to face the music.

"Guardian Belikov?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yes, Princess?" So formal.

"May I talk to Lissa alone?"

"5 minutes, Princess." He said before walking away.

Deep breath.

I walked over to Lissa. She gave me a half-glare.

"So what the hell was that anyway?"

"It was a hug." I said meekly.

"Don't give me that shit, Rose. I felt everything you felt. I know you liked it. I felt your heartbeat."

"Can't I have a crush?" I snapped.

"Rose, he brought us back. Remember what was happening before? It could happen _again_."

"Sorry, Rose." She hugged me.

"It's ok." I said. That's when I saw it. A blonde girl, who looked no older than 13, sitting on my ex-boyfriend's lap. Aaron Drzdov. She openly glared at me as she leaned in for a full-tongue kiss. After that she said (loudly):

"Look what the cat dragged in! _Precious Princess _Dragomir." Venom dripped off each word, and Aaron flicked his head my way, regret on his features.

I walked out of the room, Lissa seconds behind me.

"What the hell did I do? I don't even know her!"

"Princess? Are you ok?" Dimitri found us seconds later.

"I guess."

I walked to class, leaving Lissa behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later was the Royal Visit on All Hollow's Eve (a.k.a. Halloween). The queen of the Moroi, Tatiana Ivashkov, would be here with a bunch of other royals.

I wore a strapless blood-red, silk, mid-thigh length dress. My hair hung in ringlettes around my heart-shaped face.

Walking to the dining hall, I smelled a spicy smoke. Clove cigarettes.

"Hello." A male voice called from under the light by the door. A young man stood there in a dark grey suit. He was my height, maybe an inch taller, with green eyes and short, artfully-messy, dark-brown hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're Princess Dragomir?" he asked, stepping out from under the light.

"Yes," I stated, "and smoking is prohibited on campus."

"I am above rules. By the way, I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He held out his hand, and I took it hesitantly. He pressed his lips to my fingers.

"My great-aunt is excited of your return, Princess. I can't wait to learn more of you." I sensed a hint of insanity on his words.

"Your great-aunt?"

"Hmm? Oh, the queen." He said studying something around me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, a hair of yours is out of place." He reached to fix it.

"Thank you. Excuse me I must head to the dining hall." He nodded as I walked away.

"Goodnight, Princess. I hope to meet with you again." He said. The insanity still in his voice.

"_Princess!_" I heard Dimitri's voice a few yards back.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?" I asked

"Come with me. Vasilisa is hurt."

"Where is she?" I fussed.

"In the kitchen." He said, and he led me away.

* * *

Lissa was screaming in pain when we reached the kitchen, clutching her foot.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"I broke my _fucking_ foot!" She snapped.

I stepped toward her, something seizing me. I held my hand over her foot, and I felt the most joyous feeling ever. I felt all the good things in life run from me into Lissa's wound. She stopped screaming and gasped in relief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I- I don't know." I felt a blackness crash over me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I heard her concern.

"I think so." I said. "We should get out there before the banquet starts."

"Ok." She stepped down gingerly. "Cool." She was wearing black slacks and a white blouse with black heeled boots.

"Wear lower boots." I suggested before we walked to our places.

Normally the dining hall looked like any other cafeteria, but tonight, they went all out. The tables ran in two long parallel rows with a large aisle between. They were draped in blood-red silk linens. It was set with crystal and china and real silver flatware. We had assigned seating, which meant me nowhere near Lissa.

I sat down in my spot, and waited for the procession to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**B= A/N**

**Lets see what happens now...**

* * *

The Royal Guard proceeded into the hall. We all rose, and the novices bowed slightly as a sign of respect. We all applauded as the queen entered. She was walking down the aisle, when she stopped. In front of me. I froze, hands clasped.

"Rosemarie Dragomir." She started. "We were so excited when we'd heard of your return." The 'we' were the royals at the Court. "Yes, Rosemarie means beauty of the rose **(Not, really, but let's role with it)**, and many of our greatest Kings and Queens have been of Dragomir blood. Yes, a name of beauty and power, but as we've seen, a name does not make up one's character." And with that verbal bitch slap, she turned and walked away.

The rest of the royals poured in, and I got sympathetic smiles from Lissa and, even, Adrian. He sat to the right of his great-aunt, looking poised and prim. He glanced over to me, a look I couldn't identify on his features. Concern? Lust? Both? But underneath, I saw the madness.

I picked at my food and sipped at my wine. I felt sick.

* * *

After the banquet, I walked out to the Quad and found a bench. A breeze chilled me to my bone, and I put my head in my hands, sobbing. I barely noticed when someone sat down next to me. I looked up into emerald eyes.

"What are you doing?" I sniffled.

"Comforting you?" Adrian asked.

"But I d-don't know you. I shook with the cold. Adrian slid off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"So?" he asked. "You're beautiful, and I think I know something about you."

"What?" I pulled the coat up around me, inhaling. It smelled like clove cigarettes, aftershave, and cologne.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I stood up.. I leaned down to take off my heels. I felt him studying my curves. I may not have as big a bust as Lissa (a D, Jesus Christ!), but I have the largest of the Moroi here at St. V's. I wore a B cup, and I had an hourglass waist. I also wore one of those Booty Pop underwear things, so I didn't have a flat ass, too.

"I know you're watching." I said.

"No harm in looking." He said. I rolled my eyes. I threw my heels under the bench I hooked my arm through his.

"Where to?"

* * *

We made our way to my dorm, taking the long way. I passed out as soon as I hit my bed.

I dreamed about our walk.

"Have you ever compelled someone?" he'd asked.

"Yes, I had to while we were gone."

"Did you ever notice how easy it was?"

"It was." I'd concluded.

"Well, it's easy for me, too." He said. "I like to call it 'super-compulsion,' its like I can do anything."

"I know how you feel."

"So what else seems… abnormal?"

"Well, earlier today, Lissa broke her foot, and I healed it."

"Hmmm… I can't do that. Can you walk in dreams?"

"No. I think I only have compulsion and healing."

"Well, I am 3 years older." He was 21, I'd just turned 18. "Maybe my powers are more advanced."

"What else can you do?" I asked.

"Well in addition to compulsion and dream walking, I can see auras. Mine and yours are the same. A pure, vivid gold." He paused. "Do you know what an aura is?"

"Um, no?"

"An aura is a field of light surrounding a being, depending on element, mood, or traumatic experience. You get the point."

By this point we'd reached the dorm, and the sun was rising. He walked me in and up to my room, no questions asked.

We stood outside my room for a few minutes, talking still. When I yawned, he said:

"Well, Princess. I'll see you around."

My breath caught when he pressed his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize in advance for my little side notes. They were too hard to resist. **

**Bold = AN**

* * *

I woke up startled. We hadn't kissed. I then remembered Adrian's dream walking ability. I was a little more than ticked off. I look over at my clock and groaned. It was 11 a.m. I'd only slept for four hours! I rolled over and closed my eyes. No luck. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I got into my shower after stripping off my dress and underwear. I turned the water on as hot as I could handle and stepped in. It relaxed muscles I hadn't known were tensed, and made me sleepy. I washed my hair with my favorite peppermint shampoo and conditioner.

By the time I was finished, I was so calm and sleepy, I'd barely noticed an hour had passed. I threw on a large t -shirt and short shorts and passed out.

\\\\\\

When I woke up, I had a rat's nest on my head. It was 7pm. Ah, a full day's sleep. I went into my closet and found an adorable navy blue dress. I went into my bathroom to straighten my hair. Before leaving, I threw on a pair of cord flats and grabbed my bag. I found Lissa as soon as I arrived at the dining hall.

"How are you today?" she asked concerned.

"Fine." I said truthfully.

"You aren't lying." She said.

"Yes." I nodded.

"So where did you go after?"

"On a walk." Not a lie.

"Alone?"

"Umm…" I said.

"Not alone." She said. "So with whom?"

"Adrian Ivashkov." I said.

"Wow. He's kinda hot."

"Kinda?" I asked.

"Ok, so a lot hot." She admitted. "He's also a player."

"How do you know? He was pretty sweet last night."

"Sweet or _sweet?_" She asked.

"Sweet, as in genuinely concerned for my well being." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure." She said doubtfully.

"I have to go for a feed." I said.

"I'll come with you." She said. I nodded.

We walked over to the feeder room. Just exiting was Jesse Zeklos. He was easily the best looking male Moroi here. With tousled bronze hair and clear, cerulean eyes, only the top girls got him.

"Hello, Princess." He tipped his head to me. "Hey, Lissa." He smiled seductively at her.

"Hey, Jesse." She used her flirtiest voice I walked into the room. I got my blood and was in and out under ten minutes. Apparently that was enough time to start making out. I coughed and they broke apart.

"You two can finish your PDA later. Come on, Liss."

"See ya, Jesse." Lissa smiled. "What?" she said once Jesse was gone.

"Nothing." I said, smirking and shaking my head.

"Where do you want to go?" Lissa asked.

"Out to the Quad. I gotta go get my heels."

"Ok." She said.

"So what did you want to ask?" I asked her as we stepped outside.

"What did you and Adrian talk about?"

"You know how I haven't specialized?"

"Yeah?"

"Well neither has Adrian, but he has powers any way, like me. Like me, he can compel really easily, but he has all these other powers too."

"Like what?"

"Like seeing auras, light surrounding a being, and he can walk in dreams." I was still irritated about last night. Lissa picked up on that.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, I think he used those _nifty_ dream walking abilities on me last night to make me kiss him in the dream I was having.

"What a guy!" she sighed. We found me shoes and started toward my dorm.

Halfway there, we were joined by none other than Adrian.

"You're still here?" I asked bitterness in my voice.

"Yes. Why? Should I not be? I said I wanted to know more about you." He paused and added. "And your pretty friend here." He indicated Lissa.

"I'm Lissa." She said.

"And I'm Adrian." He said. "Now that we're all friends, where are we going?"

"Well Lissa and I are going to my dorm, but I don't know where you're going." Yeah I was pissed at him. He deserved it. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Did I do something?"

"Did you use your dream walking powers on me last night?"

"You dreamed of me? I'm flattered. And, no. I didn't. Why?" My face got hot. I could feel the flush crawling over my skin. He knew something was up. Thankfully, Dimitri showed up to save me.

"Lord Ivashkov." He nodded to Adrian. "Princess, Headmistress Kirova would like to see you."

"Thank you, Guardian Belikov. I'll hea ." Dimitri cut me off.

"Now." He said. He grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me all the way to the admin building. He released my arm as we entered Kirova's office.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rosemarie." A wheezy voice I instantly knew spoke from the corner.

"Uncle Victor!" **(Dun dun dun) **I ran up to hug him. He wasn't my blood uncle, but Prince Victor Dashkov was as close as it got. He had one of the very few diseases Moroi could get. Sandovsky's, which made him age rapidly. He may only be in his late forties, but he looked well over 80. His daughter Natalie **(dun dun dun pt 2) **was also here at the Academy. I'd only seen her a couple times since returning, she was just that quiet.

"I'm so glad you've returned. I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, but I had some business to attend to in Las Vegas**." (*wink, wink* for those who've read Spirit Bound)**

As he hugged me back, I said:

"It's ok, I'm just glad I could see you again." I felt a tear escape my eye. He truly was my last family. Except for Lissa.

"This'll be a short visit, I'm afraid. I have to visit Natalie and then I'll be gone."

"Ok. Will you at least stay for lunch?"

"I think I can do that." He winked.

"Thank you. Commons at midnight?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "I'll see you there."

"I love you, Uncle Victor." I said.

"And I, you, Rosemarie." He kissed my hair.

* * *

**So, we've met our major villain for the story. What do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

My lunch with Uncle Victor and Natalie went off without a hitch. Lissa joined us, as well as Dimitri and Adrian. Adrian called in for some Chinese food from a place in Missoula. It was so good. Apparently Adrian _was_ good for something..

After lunch was over, Uncle Victor got on a plane. Lissa and I went to the library. We were being "bad." Lissa was supposed to be in her room. We sat far away from everyone, and quietly talked.

"So, who do you like?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Belikov or Ivashkov?" she asked. I blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I vehemently denied. She knew it was a lie. Dimitri or Adrian? Both were hot, both wanted to help me, and I liked both.. But Dimitri was six years my elder, while Adrian was only three. Dimitri was a teacher and my guardian, while Adrian and I shared strange powers.

"I don't know. " I admitted. My mind was reeling out of control.

"But you like them." She said plainly.

"Yes." No point in lying.

"Miss Hathaway." A library patron had found us. "You should be in your room."

"Sorry." She said. "I was just escorting Rose here, I'm leaving now."

"Good." She turned and left.

"I guess I'm going. Text you later." She got up and walked away.

_Adrian or Dimitri? _I was still thinking of this when one source of that frustration showed up.

"What do you want, Adrian?"

"I want to see you, of course."

"What for?" I asked him.

"Why did you ask if I'd used my dreamwalking power earlier?" I might as well tell him.

"I was dreaming about our walk yesterday, and when we got back to my dorm, I─." I blushed.

"You─. What?" he urged.

"I dreamed you kissed me." I said, barely audible.

"Really?" he seemed amused.

"What?"

"Well, I had the same dream ending and all."

"Huh." I murmured. And just like in the dream, he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. This time I didn't wake up. This time I got into it. He put his hands on my cheeks, and pressed deep. I pulled away moments later We looked into each others eyes.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"You should get going." He said.

"Ok." I said. I thought for a second. "See you later?"

"Definitely." He smiled.

I walked out of the library and right into Dimitri. _Does God have this sick sense of humor driving me towards two men? _I thought.

"Where are you off to, Princess?" he asked.

" My dorm, Guardian Belikov. And you?" I asked.

"Actually, I am headed to the Moroi dorms as well. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I said. We made our way across campus quickly, talking about trivial things.

"So, how are your classes?" he asked.

"Good. I have all A's an I'm not missing any assignments."

"Good job, Princess."

"Excuse me, but could you please call me Rose? This whole 'Princess' thing is getting annoying."

"Of course, Rose. You may call me Dimitri, if you choose."

"Sure, Dimitri." I smiled. We had just stepped into the trees before the Moroi dorms. They were thick, and I wasn't quite sure why we'd came this way.

My question was soon answered.

* * *

**Just wanted to have fun with this chapter. Don't get any ideas. I still have no idea who she'll end up with.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel so accomplished! I finally got chapter 8 typed up and published. I know it's short. I swear it looks longer when I write it out by hand. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get more chapters up. Finals suck. Just saying.**

* * *

He pushed me up against the nearest tree.

"Dimitri!" I gasped.

"Oh, Roza. You're so beautiful." He murmured in my ear. I felt it radiating off of him.

Compulsion.

I looked straight into his eyes. They had a glazed over look to them. Definitely compulsion.

"Stop." I said in a calm voice. I then noticed where the compulsion was radiating off of. His watch. I reached my hand toward it, and when I placed my fingers over it, a low voice told me to _touch him, kiss him, love him._

It didn't work. I ripped the watch and chucked it. Dimitri stepped back looking confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were compelled." I said. "Where did you get that watch you were wearing?"

"I've had it for as long as I can remember. It was a gift from a family friend in Baia. My hometown." He said.

"Someone must have charmed it then." I said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Well we were walking toward the Moroi dorms, talking about classes and grades when we reached the forest. Then you you pushed me up against this tree and called me Roza. You called me beautiful, too." And I swear to you, the great Guardian Belikov actually blushed.

"You need to report this." He said.

"No. You didn't mean it, and you would get in trouble."

"I should."

"No." I looked him dead in the eye. "We both forget this happened." I compelled him.

"B ." The glazed look overtook his features. I knew he would no longer remember.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys. I am so terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I had a pretty tough year. It was my senior year of high school. But that wasn't the worst of it.**

**Last June, I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. If you don't know, that's a form of cancer. It was pretty hard going through treatment, so I had something just a bit more important than writing stories.**

**I am in remission now (since around the New Year) and I meant to write this up months ago, but never got around to it.**

**I will work on my stories again, don't worry. It may not be this week or even this month, but don't worry, IT WILL HAPPEN.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Lullabies71~**


End file.
